worldmefandomcom-20200213-history
Sayuri Mihara/Personality and Relationships
Personality With a cold and rational mind, Sayuri is frequently manipulative with an attitude often carefully tailored to put whatever plan she had crafted into motion. Some of her most recognizable characteristics would be her great avarice and her lust for power. If given proper reason to, she will answer that power "soothes (her) troubled heart more than anything in the world ever could, save for the reassuring love of (her) parents" and she will do anything she could afford— dropping any semblance of morality to multiply the breadth of options she has— into preserving this state of mental peace. Using tailored truths, deception, seduction, or outright violence, she ruthlessly claws her way to positions of great power and make it as unassailable as she possibly could before concerning herself with others. On the contrary, the mere fact that there existed people far stronger than her disturbed her deeply though she took a measure of solace in another fact that as long as she did not cause anything to grasp their attentions then they would leave her be out of ignorance or disinterest. Naturally, Sayuri is an incredibly selfish person— only looking over her interests and overlooking those of others at best or trampling over them at worst— and held no illusions of her arrogance, deeming it perfectly natural yet also a mark of shame. Due to her ability to remain composed even under duress, she can and will openly offer herself to any gender or walks-of-life, as long as the person suits her present desires. Due to this same selfishness, Sayuri would admit as much that she could not truly love someone without looking at them as if a pawn to be used and discarded. When interacting with someone, Sayuri will constantly try to manipulate them and sway them into her side, using a veneer of nicety and affability to make people like her. For instance, she acts the nice and polite "onii-san" towards Flandre Scarlet to endear herself, and she spoke of her unwillingness to bring Gensokyo to harm in order to lower Yukari Yakumo's guard. Perhaps the only person who she failed to charm would be Sanra Shirami, though this was in part intentional. Sayuri approaches obstacles and problems in a number of ways depending on the situation and her mood. Usually, she was careful and methodical in accomplishing her goals. With her subordinates, Sayuri would take a laissez-faire approach, only sending them to remove problems while she took care of other, far more important issues. However, the known legacies of many people taught her to always be wary of her enemy, thus she would use various tactics to delay and hamper her opponents as much as possible without mercy. Against those she knew little about, she frequently alternate between meticulous approach and reckless offensives. Relationships Family *'Sayuri's father': Although only seen interacting with him once, Sayuri loves her father and wishes to not cause unwanted grief to him. *'Sayuri's mother': Despite the lack of appearance, it is shown that Sayuri loved her mother enough that her untimely death had left a painful imprint upon her mind. *'Diana Channing': As her sister, Sayuri is fiercely protective of her as she is to her family. Any perceived actions of ill-intent towards Diana will be punished immediately, if it was done even after her warnings. Allies *'Sanra Shirami': Oftentimes Sayuri sees Sanra merely as a pawn to use, but it is also shown that the vampire does care about the holy-weapon-turned-human, being fiercely protective of her when she is under threat. *'"Senri Tsurubami"': Being one of her own "magnum opus", Sayuri cares a lot about Tsurubami, yet she is also confident in the homunculus' abilities and as such often trusts her with odd jobs. Sayuri often tries to improve Tsurubami when the homunculus herself couldn't, as she is one of Sayuri's trump cards and most beloved work.